


the world we share

by kingsolace



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Really Gay And Really Soft, M/M, Mutual Pining, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsolace/pseuds/kingsolace
Summary: Minho hated how Jisung constantly overexerts himself and put other people's welfare at the expense of his own. He hated how selfless Jisung is and how he overlooks himself in his pursuit of looking out over the others and working on his compositions. Minho made it his personal mission to take care of Jisung as much as he could and prove him solace in any way he can.And so when Jisung, snuggled with him on the couch, asked him to sing for him, there was no way he could've refused.





	the world we share

Han Jisung had no faults -- his flaws were nowhere to be seen and no shortcoming of his could besmirch the perfect image that Minho had built upon him. Minho thought that regardless of how hard he tried to scrutinize for the slightest of imperfection Jisung might possibly possess, it is futile because Jisung was just painfully unreal and faultless -- but that was until Minho saw him pass out on their common room’s couch right after he came out at 3 in the morning from the room where 3racha usually composes music.

 

Minho realized he hated how Jisung overexerts himself. There was not a time that Jisung did only the bare minimum nor did he stop for a break when he’s in the middle of something. He would often nag Changbin and Chan to stop for a while whenever he notices they’ve skipped a meal due to their unbridled concentration to producing their music, but he never really spared at least a fourth of that concern for himself. Jisung has the propensity to overexert himself and put other people’s welfare at the expense of his own.

 

And Minho ought to change that.

 

He went to the couch where Jisung passed out on and lifted Jisung’s head to lay it on his lap. Jisung protested a little but was too tired to even blurt a word. Minho caressed Jisung’s hair and started to hum random songs to lull him to slumber. Jisung’s tensed body now seemed to have easen up and he shifted to Minho’s side as he snuggled his arms around the older’s waist.

  
“Minho-hyung? ‘M tired, is this okay?” Jisung slurred his words and his eyes remained close. Minho smiled as he felt his heart warming seeing Jisung snuggled to him with a comfort he has barely seen in him for the past few days.

 

“Yes, it is,” Minho simply stated. He continued to hum as he intently watched Jisung -- the rise and fall heaved upon Jisung’s chest calmed Minho, and then he felt intrusive as he navigated through the boy’s face. He was oddly fixated with how the boy’s lips were shaped in a way that resembles a pout, and it took every ounce of his self-control not to pinch the boy’s cheeks.

 

Jisung opened his eyes and looked at the boy stroking his hair, and Minho was thankful there was no light illuminating how his cheeks flushed deep red when he was caught staring. Jisung didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Can you please sing for me?” Minho was taken aback by the sudden request. And he was even more caught off guard when he was relentlessly attacked by his greatest weakness -- Jisung’s pout. “Please, hyung?”

 

Minho rolled his eyes in faux annoyance and did something he had been suppressing himself from doing -- he pinched Jisung’s cheeks and teased, “You are demanding, aren’t you?”

 

Jisung huffed and tried to retaliate but his strength -- or the lack, thereof -- failed him.

 

Minho let his hand rest on Jisung’s shoulder and said, “On one condition.”

 

Jisung seemed to beam with that and raised his eyebrows as a way to urge his hyung to continue.

 

“This is the last time you will sleep this late.”

 

The younger quirked his lips from the suggestion and acquiesced right after a few seconds.

 

“Yes, whatever, hyung. Now, sing for me!” Jisung smiled and immediately closed his eyes. Minho willingly obliged and started to coax the younger to sleep as he sang serenely -- it was done softly, but audible enough for the both of them to hear. It was something that only the two of them shared -- a profound comfort that only the two of them could provide for each other.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happened, Minho was woken by a few knock on his room. He grunted and walked towards the door. Once he opened it, he was met with a sudden surge of frustration.

 

Jisung was standing right in front of him, his back hunched and his eyes barely open. It would be a gross understatement to point out that the boy looked exhausted -- the best description to suit him would be a dead man forced back to life.

 

Minho wanted to scold him for being obstinate and overexerting once more, but he was flooded with the desire to tend to the boy and take care of him until the slightest bit of exhaustion is seeped out of his system. He sighed, and let Jisung in.

 

“I thought we’ve already had a deal, Jisung?” Minho asked dejectedly as he led the boy to his bed. Jisung smiled at him and right at that very moment, he hated himself for being weak. All the exasperation he felt suddenly went away over a smile from the boy.

 

“To be fair, hyung, the last time was 3 in the morning and now is just barely 2. So, you know, not as late!”

 

Minho squinted his eyes and pointedly glared at him. “And what are you doing here at this hour? No offense, Jisung, but some of us actually act upon our beauty rest. How’d you think I got this face?”

 

Jisung chuckled at that and looked down, embarassed. “Uh, I couldn’t bring myself to sleep alone at this hour and lately I’ve been finding it really hard to sleep. And the last good sleep I’ve gotten was,” he coughed and looked at Minho’s eyes, “when I was with you.”

 

Minho was, once again, absolutely caught off guard. He had nothing else to say but, “Oh.”

“Also, hyung, I may not have been getting as much rest as you do but my face is already off the roof as it is! God doesn’t let me have my beauty sleep because he knows I’d be unstoppable if I had so,” Jisung proudly stated despite his tired demeanor.

 

Minho rolled his eyes, but deep inside, he agreed. _Actually, you’re already perfect as you are,_ he held the urge to say.

 

The idea of sleeping beside Jisung daunted Minho so much. Sure, they’ve snuggled a couple of times already and the comfort they share in their skinship is better than that of the rest. However, that didn’t derail the anxiety that churned in Minho’s stomach as they laid in the same bed.

 

All of the trepidation Minho held has been replaced by an unfaltering tug in his chest when Jisung inched closer to him and faced away. The younger caught Minho’s arms and wrapped them on his body, asking to be spooned. Minho felt blood rise on his cheeks. He tightened his hold on Jisung.

 

When Jisung tapped Minho’s arms, he knew what to do. It was like an unspoken signal that only the two of them can comprehend. The simplest gesture had paved a way for a language of their own that no one else would understand. Minho smiled and pulled Jisung closer as he started to sing softy onto the boy’s ears.

 

Once Jisung was finally asleep and Minho basked in the warmth provided by the boy in his arms, he knew he was absolutely fucked as there is no other way to deny it -- he was in love.

 

* * *

 

The prospect of love made Minho’s entire body shudder. He had an idea that eventually this day would come, but he had the habit of just brushing the notion off until it just goes away by itself from the persistent suppression. But now, there was just no other way around it. There was barely any second in his life that he didn’t think of Jisung. Every now and then, he would look for him and worry. He always had something to worry about, knowing how terrible Jisung was in his self regards.

 

Minho sighed as he finally gave in to his own worries. He ran toward Changbin who was on their kitchen eating an ice cream with Felix.

 

“Changbin, do you have an idea where Jisung might be in?”

 

“Hyung, really, where else do you think he would be in the middle of the day? The kid’s barely taken a shower, he’s in our room composing. He really should be taking care of himself more,” Changbin responded, his eyes barely leaving Felix’s hold.

 

“Tell me about it,” Minho said, resigned. He waved his goodbye to Changbin and Felix who gave him a knowing smirk.

 

Minho directed himself to the room, and there he found Jisung slumped on the table. He was so focused on his work that he didn’t even notice Minho’s arrival until he flicked the younger’s forehead. Jisung looked at him as if he were deeply offended and shifted immediately into softness as he saw that it was Minho in front of him.

 

Jisung pretended to be infuriated. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I should be the one asking you that, Jisung. What are you doing here?” Minho demanded as he pulled another chair to sit beside Jisung. He pulled Jisung’s chair so that they’d be facing each other.

 

“I-I’m working on something,” he answered, too flustered to even look at the boy in front of him. Minho was, by all means, amused by this.

 

“And have you eaten already?” By that, Jisung looked shocked. Minho ruffled the younger’s hair and continued, “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten to eat breakfast _and_ lunch? You, boy, are something else.”

 

Jisung still looked perturbed, though, like there is something else that bothered him which he couldn’t quite bring himself to speak of.

 

“Hyung, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Jisung said nervously as he scratched his nape, purposely avoiding Minho’s gaze. “You don’t have to respond, okay? I just needed to get this off my chest before I burst. Because, you know, bursting isn’t really the most convenient fit for me.”  

 

Minho laughed light-heartedly at that. “Go on, Jisung. You can tell me anything.”

 

“Well, I think, uh, I like you. Like you as in like-like and not the platonic like. Like you as in I see you as someone more than just my friend -- but not best friend. Not that I’m saying you aren’t my best friend, I just don’t want it to be that way only, you know? I like you in such a way that you bring me solace no one could ever do, and that I’d like to warm into that all the time.” Jisung covered his entire face before he continued with his sentiments, “I’m terrible at this, but yes, I just want you to know that I like you. Because maybe having this off my chest will grant me some peace of mind -- not that I had a lot to begin with. You don’t have to say it back, okay? I don’t want to pressure you in--”

 

Jisung was cut off with Minho lifting Jisung’s chin so that their eyes were leveled, each one staring as intently into the other.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Minho asked, his gaze focused on Jisung’s lips. The younger flustered at that and was too startled with the offer to respond immediately. Once he processed the words, he had just as much strength to bring himself to nod. Minho smiled, and then his lips met Jisung’s.

 

A lot of the romantic proses and tropes Minho had encountered overexaggerated kisses as something magical and life changing; as if the world itself stops to commemorate the passion sparked upon one action. If asked once if he believes this, he would’ve shrugged it off as nothing else but ridiculous.

 

But now, as his lips met Jisung’s soft ones, he was absolutely convinced something magical erupted within themselves. He cupped Jisung’s cheeks and breathelessly spoke.

 

“You’re so stupid, Jisung. I’ve liked you for quite a time already, and for you to even consider the possibility that I wouldn’t reciprocate what you feel is ludicrous. I would sing you a thousand songs if that’s what it would take to bring comfort to you as it does to me, and I would hold you in my arms as much as you’d like me to.”

 

Jisung buried his head on Minho’s neck. “You’re a sap, hyung! This is embarassing.”

 

Minho laughed and brought Jisung’s head back to his level. He winked and responded, “But I am your sap.”

 

They held hands and they had their fingers intertwined, each of them relishing this very moment they share with each other. Minho frowned when he remembered something, “Jisung, you’ve distacted me far enough. You still haven’t eaten!”

 

Jisung pouted, and Minho was already lost. “I know, but I promise I’ll eat right after--” Jisung looked upwards, as if thinking of something--”You sing for me!”

 

And so through their own means of sharing the world with each other as they bask in their unceasing comfort, Minho sang to him and Jisung listened. Just like that, they’ve already gotten the world in their own grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! this is my first time writing a minsung fic so pls be nice to me. i hope all of you enjoyed it, and insights are HIGHLY appreciated as well as kudos! < 3 if you want to interact with me on twitter, feel free to do so on @strayroha.


End file.
